A conventional butting contact is utilized to reduce an area of a semiconductor device so as to increase a density of the circuit thereon, and the butting contact is widely used in power metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) to increase a cell density and reduce a conduction resistor. A butting contact is a node having the same electrical potential for two terminals. For example, a source/drain region of a transistor shares the contact node with an adjacent bulk pick-up region. This contact node is a butting contact. In another example, two neighboring transistors connect to the same contact node for their corresponding source/drain regions. This contact node is also a butting contact.
The semiconductor industry has progressed to shrink the semiconductor node. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. Such scaling down has also increased the complexity of processing integrated circuits.
Although the butting contact has many advantages, a number of challenges exist in connection with developing scaled down semiconductor devices. Various techniques directed at configurations and processes of the butting contact have been implemented to try and further improve transistor device performance.